Lust & Love
by jadedblood
Summary: A Sess/Kag fic. Kag's point of view. Almost a medieval feel as there is a bathtub in the castle instead of a hot spring. A bit of Kagome domination, Bondage, COMPLETE, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

I hear the familiar footsteps outside the wooden door in the hall as my mind slips back to consciousness. Keeping my eyes closed, I feel the harsh steel of the leather-studded collar as it roughly rubs my bare skin. I open my eyes slowly. I shiver as the morning air settled on my naked body, my eyes landing on the open window, allowing the cold winter's chill to wander in. I try to twist my twist my body, tugging against my restraints, but the shackles clink on the silver bedposts as the chains pull. I close my eyes to only hear the clicking of the door handle. The door creaks open as I open my eyes wearily and lift my head. Seeing that I am awake, you smile and move to the edge of the bed. Your gaze scans my flawless body as you touch my cheek, brushing my bangs from my chocolate brown eyes. You lean in and kiss my forehead, your eyes soft, filled with both the feelings of lust and love.

Continuing to stare at my beauty, your hand moves to a lower pocket and finds a small set of keys. You lean over me, the smell of your skin teasing my senses. The click of my cuffs is a sound of relief to my ears as you kiss me once more. I bring my arms down and rub my wrists as the blood rushes back to my fingertips. I lay there silently, watching you take all bonds away from my unmarred body. Finishing, you rise and place your arms under my body, lifting me from the silk sheets of the giant bed. Turning, you stride to the bathroom, the immense heat of the water steaming the mirrors and escaping into the bedroom. I spy the giant garden tub on the far wall and smile, tightening my grip around your neck. You lower me into the water, a small whimper escaping my lips as the heat intensifies, allowing my limbs to relax. I close my eyes as the water surrounds me, tilting my head back against the wall. A small sigh comes from me as I loosen up entirely. You peel the tight clothing from your skin and sink into the tub behind me, pulling me close to your eager body.

I smile and put my hands on top of yours as you wrap your arms around my waist. I lay my head on your shoulder, water dripping from the tips of my pulled-back hair. You raise a soaked hand and pull my band, my hair falling immediately. As it falls into the water, it curls around my breasts and floats atop the water; you hug me tighter and bury your face in my hair, taking in its heavenly aroma. I open my and place a wet hand on your neck, nails trailing over your delicate skin. I glance up to your eyes and kiss your lips lightly but firmly.

You twist my body so that I am sitting half-way in your lap. I can feel you as the feel of my skin touches you, causing a slight erection. You drop your eyes and grin, your hands on my back, holding me for balance. I slip my hand into the hot water and find your cock, my brown orbs flashing with a hint of temptation. I feel you shift as my hand wraps around you and begins massaging the tip. I turn so that my legs are spread and wrapped around your body, my hands between your legs and mine. You lean back against the wall and close your eyes, your breathing quickening. I grin with delight and cup your balls with one and start kneading them while I even out my breathing.

Taking a deep breath, I lower myself and feel the rush of water as it soaks my hair, my face completely under water. Holding your cock, I place one hand behind you, pulling you closer as I flick my tongue over the tip of your head. I then open my mouth and take you fully in. I feel your legs twitch at the feel of my tongue as it slides over the head quickly, tasting you. I wrap my lips around you and slowly suck then begin to deep throat, moving my head to increase friction. I continue to hold your balls in one hand while the other moves over your inner thighs and trails up to your abdomen. Your body shivers as your erection grows, your cock becoming harder inside the warmth of my mouth.

With one last suck, I sit up, tossing my drenched hair behind me splashing the wall and slapping heavily against my back. A devilish grin appears on my face as I move towards you, my legs spreading as I run my hands over your arms. I lift and sit on your lap, my pussy teasing your manhood. I bite at your neck as I scrape my nails along your arms and back, nipping at your chest. I grin as I watch your expressions and hear your small whimpers. Placing my hands around your hips, I pull you close to me as I sit, forcing you to enter me. You gasp for air as the heat of inside me surrounds you. I whisper an "I love you" in your ear playfully as I begin to move up and down slowly, watching you twitch and your lips tremble. I run my fingers through your hair and move faster, causing more friction as I lean down, kissing your lips passionately. My tongue slides past your lips and begins massaging yours as I continue to ride you. Your heavy breathing excites me and I embrace your neck.

Finding some sense left in your mind, you reach out and pinch my nipples, moving your lips down and taking them into your mouth. A small moan comes from me as I feel the warmth of you touching me. I arch my back and you wrap your hands around my figure and pull me closer, sucking my nipples harder. I whimper and close my eyes, my head dangling back as if some sort of rag doll. I dig into the soft skin on your neck as you catch onto my rhythm. We fuck at incredible speed, scratching and tearing at each other's skin and giving small whimpers and moans. The water sloshes angrily as we disturb its gentle posture. As we are nearing pure ecstasy, we embrace one another, holding one another for balance as we both cum at the same time. A long loud moan escapes our parted lips and we sink down into the still hot water, breathing heavily, fully relaxed.

Smiling into each other's eyes, you pull me close and kiss me deeply, holding me against your body. Relaxed and at peace, the water and the sound of our breathing sings us both to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
